The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method and device for automatically identifying the deepest point on the surface of an anomaly on a viewed object using a video inspection device.
Video inspection devices, such as video endoscopes or borescopes, can be used to inspect a surface of an object to identify and analyze anomalies (e.g., pits or dents) on the object that may have resulted from, e.g., damage, wear, corrosion, or improper installation. In many instances, the surface of the object is inaccessible and cannot be viewed without the use of the video inspection device. For example, a video inspection device can be used to inspect the surface of a blade of a turbine engine on an aircraft or power generation unit to identify any anomalies that may have formed on the surface to determine if any repair or further maintenance is required. In order to make that assessment, it is often necessary to obtain highly accurate dimensional measurements of the surface and the anomaly to verify that the anomaly does not exceed or fall outside an operational limit or required specification for that object.
A video inspection device can be used to obtain and display a two-dimensional image of the surface of a viewed object showing the anomaly to determine the dimensions of an anomaly on the surface. This two-dimensional image of the surface can be used to generate three-dimensional data of the surface that provides the three-dimensional coordinates (e.g., (x, y, z)) of a plurality of points on the surface, including proximate to an anomaly. In some video inspection devices, the user can operate the video inspection device in a measurement mode to enter a measurement screen in which the user places cursors on the two-dimensional image to determine geometric dimensions of the anomaly. In many instances, the contour of a viewed feature is difficult to assess from the two-dimensional image, making highly accurate placement of the cursors proximate to the anomaly difficult. For example, when trying to measure the depth of an anomaly, it may be difficult to determine from the two-dimensional image the location of, and place a cursor on, the deepest point on the surface of the anomaly.
In some video inspection devices, the depth of an anomaly is determined by placing three cursors one at a time around the anomaly to establish a reference plane and then a fourth cursor at a point not on the plane to determine the perpendicular distance between the reference surface and the surface at the fourth point. This depth measurement is most often used to try to measure the deepest point on the surface of the anomaly. After each cursor is positioned using a joystick, the user presses a button to indicate that they are done with that cursor and are ready for the next, after which a new cursor is arbitrarily initially positioned at the center of the screen. Accordingly, for the fourth cursor of a depth measurement, the user has to move the cursor from the center of the screen to the location of the anomaly, and then must move the cursor around to find the deepest point on the surface of the anomaly manually. This process can be time consuming and may not always result in the deepest point being identified.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.